


Her Master

by lettinggooffate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettinggooffate/pseuds/lettinggooffate
Summary: Neither of them remembered how it all started. How their innocent friendship twisted into something like this. She loved it. He craved it. He was her Master and she, his pet.





	1. Sweet Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima does.

Lucy uncrossed and crossed her legs for the tenth time in the past hour while she sat on her bar stool. Her hands remained in their death-grip around the glass in front of her, but none of her attention was on her favourite strawberry shake. When she took a shaky sip, it took all her focus not to make a sound, but unfortunately, the smallest of whimpers escaped her lips.

No one noticed, except for one pink-haired dragon slayer sitting two tables away from the bar. And she knew he noticed, because a few seconds later, the intensity was increased. She released her straw with a small pop as her mouth opened in a silent 'o'. She squeezed her legs closer together in hopes to relieve the pressure, but in fact, it only made it worse. A moan resonated from her throat, catching Mira's attention from behind the bar.

Mira giggled. "You sure are enjoying your shake today."

"Y-Yes!" Lucy squeaked. She just knew Natsu was laughing at her right now, but she didn't dare to look. She glanced nervously at the clock. Five more minutes. All she had to do was last five more minutes until she won their little game.

"Another beer please, Mira." A voice sounded from behind her.

 _Please don't. Please don't come near me._ The gods didn't answer her prayers as Gray slid up to the bar right next to her. Lucy kept her eyes to her milkshake, hoping Gray would just ignore her and leave after getting his drink.

It didn't work.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray said. "Why aren't you sitting with us today?"

Lucy groaned internally. Half from having to concentrate in order to engage in conversation, half from the delicious vibrations coming from between her legs. "O-Oh, umm, I just n-needed some space, t-that's all." That and there was no way she could've kept up her composure around him and Erza.

Four minutes.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Flame brain and I did turn over ten tables in our fight just now." Gray turned to grab his beer from Mira. The barmaid headed over to the other side of the bar to tend to others.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy's eyes widened as the intensity increased again. She shot a glare towards Natsu, but he only returned it with a sly grin. That bastard. She knew he was being petty because Gray was talking to her. But it wasn't her fault! It's not like she can move from this spot anymore…

Her legs started to quiver.

"So, Lucy. What do you say about heading out on a job with me tomorrow?" Gray asked, taking a casual sip of his beer. "There's a silver key as a reward, so I figured you might be interested." He handed her the flyer.

Three minutes.

Lucy held it with shaking hands. It took her ten long seconds to actually read it. It was an easy job, and Gray was right, the silver key does sound quite tempting. "Oh, that would be grea-mm!" Lucy quickly grabbed her shake, clamping her lips down on the straw as she felt the spark of pleasure run through her. That bastard!

She could feel Natsu's heavy gaze as the buzz intensified. "U-Umm. S-Sorry G-Gray." It was getting too hard for her to form words. "I p-promised N-Natsu that I'd go on a job with him i-instead." The buzz came down a notch. He must have been satisfied with her answer.

Two minutes.

"Seriously?" Gray said, with his hands on his hips. Somehow in their short conversation, he had lost his shirt. Somebody wasn't happy with that. "But lately you guys have going on a lot of missions by yourselves. We're still a team you know. Can't go ignoring us forever."

"I know," Lucy said, sheepishly. She took another sip of her strawberry shake to calm herself down. "B-But I made a promise and you k-know me and promises." She placed it down on the bar after realizing it was already empty.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray said with a wave, but it was clear he was disappointed.

"H-How about t-this weekend?" Lucy suggested. Wrong answer. Tears formed in her eyes as another intensified wave washed over her again and again, each time getting stronger than the last. "W-With the whole team." Apparently, that wasn't enough to get Natsu to ease up. Without the glass, her hands fisted against the fabric of her skirt, scrunching it to the point of wrinkling.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Lucy," Gray said. "There's been one I was eyeing anyways and was gonna tell you guys."

"Sounds good," Lucy said with a slight squeak. She was afraid to say anymore. She glanced back up to the clock.

Thirty seconds.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Gray asked, with slight concern in his eyes. "You seem a little flushed. Are you sick?" He reached forward towards her.

_No! Don't touch me!_

There was a loud slam of a table behind her, taking Gray's attention away for a second. She thought she'd get a moment of relief, but her eyes flew wide open when she felt her entire body start to tense. No! She can't! Not with Gray here! She looked around for her glass in a panic, but realized that Mira had already taken it away.  _No, wait!_

Lucy came with a loud cry just as Natsu jumped up from his seat, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Oi Stripper! Fight me!" She muffled herself with her arm and thankfully the sounds she already made was drowned out by Natsu's voice. Her entire body was shaking from the intensity of her release.

Everyone, including Gray, was distracted by Natsu's outburst, meaning no one saw Lucy's embarrassing outcry. When she was finally calm, Lucy looked up at the clock. Fat tears comically streamed down her face. There were ten seconds left on the clock. She lost.

_I was so close…_

Lucy laid her head against the bar, her body slumped forward like a sloppy mess, no longer having any strength to hold herself up. She breathed heavily against the wood. The intense vibrations had now dulled into a mild buzz, thanks to Natsu having some semblance of mercy. Though it only prolonged her ride in Nirvana.

A few minutes later, she presumed it was after their fight, familiar strong arms wrapped around her, hoisting her up from the bar.

"Oi, Lucy. You can't just sleep at the guild." Natsu pulled her up to stand, letting her rest her entire weight against his side. He knew she couldn't hold herself up at the moment. "Here I'll take you back home."

Mira smiled at them. "Aw, Natsu, how kind of you."

"Yeah…" Lucy said, sarcastically, knowing exactly what Natsu had done. By the look on Natsu's face, that comment earned her more punishment.

"Anything for a friend, Mira!" Natsu turned to steer Lucy towards the entrance, but before they left, he pushed Lucy's stool further underneath the bar top. An arrogant grin spread across his face when he saw the damp spot Lucy left behind. After that, Natsu walked her straight out the guild doors and towards her home.

They were on the busy street, ten minutes away from her home when Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsuu…" she whined, panting against his neck. Her legs trembled, barely able to support her weight.

Natsu only chuckled, the arm around her waist tightening its hold to keep her from falling. A few people glanced their way, but they only assumed they were some clingy couple. "Didn't you teach me that patience is a virtue?"

She buried her face in his chest. "I-I can't wait anymore. N-Not with that still there…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Natsu pulled out a small remote from his pocket. Just to make a point, he pushed the up button once.

"Ah!" Lucy stumbled over her feet as the vibrations increased again.

Natsu laughed. "Lucy, people are going to think you're drunk."

"Natsu please…"

"I thought you said you didn't like doing it outside, Lucy," Natsu said with a husky voice. She could tell that he was on edge as well.

"But-"

"Look," Natsu said, pointing to her building. "We're almost there."

"I can't walk anymore…"

"I'd gladly carry you in my arms, but are you sure you want people to see what's under your skirt?"

Lucy froze remembering exactly what was under her skirt at the moment. "N-No!"

Natsu leaned in closer, his breath teasing the outer shell of her ear. "Then be a good girl and walk."

"Y-Yes." Lucy struggled the rest of the way there, but somehow, she managed to make it into her home. But the moment the door slammed shut behind them, her shirt was off and she was on him. Her hands went straight for the buttons in his shirt.

"Hands," Natsu said, his voice having lowered an octave.

Lucy quickly stilled her actions, obeying his command. She stepped back and directed her eyes towards the floor.

"Did you forget who lost today?" he asked, as he looked down at her.

Lucy kept her head down. "No, sir."

Natsu shivered at her show of obedience. "Good, because that means I get to do whatever I want with you." He had forgotten when this little arrangement of theirs had started and how their friendship had somehow spiraled into…this. And after he discovered her little stash of toys (courtesy of Erza) in the bottom of her closet, it had escalated to something beyond his expectations. Lucy loved it and he craved it. There was something in his dragon slayer blood that made him want to be in control, and Lucy had no problem handing him the reigns.

Speaking of Lucy, it seemed she was still waiting for his next command. She stood patiently in front of him, her legs rubbing together in search of relief. Arousal was coming off her in waves.  _God, you're irresistible._ Unable to wait himself anymore, he quickly swept her up and walked them to her room. After dumping her on the bed with an 'oof', he carefully took off his scarf, stripped himself of his shirt and settled himself in between her spread legs.

Natsu glanced down and grinned. He could see the vibrator still buzzing from behind the thin fabric she called underwear. It sat firmly on top of her clit, held down by body-safe tape. He had instructed her to wear it to the guild this afternoon while he carried the remote. Their game was simple. If she could last an hour without coming than she would be able to do whatever she wanted to him. And if she lost, well, he called the shots.

His pet wasn't very good at winning their games.

Natsu ran a slow finger against her underwear. "You're soaking." It had been intoxicating watching Lucy squirm by the bar. She chose a good spot. Those delectable faces she made – if she was with Gray or Erza, she would've been caught within minutes. He figured she only squeaked by Mira because she was busy today. Speaking of Gray, he knew he was being petty, but it always made him slightly jealous when Lucy talked to other guys. He couldn't help it.

Plus it was fun watching his pet try to hold a conversation while simultaneously trying not to come.

Lucy's face had gone red with his comment. She wanted to retort, but all she could do was moan when he shoved her underwear to the side and stuck two fingers into her. He quickly withdrew them, much to her disappointment and slowly sucked them in between his lips. The sight was so erotic to Lucy that all she could do was pant in anticipation. "Please…"

Natsu raised a brow. "Please what?"

Lucy didn't hesitate to answer. "Please Master!"

He smiled. Now that they were alone in her apartment, he expected her to call him appropriately. "Good girl." He quickly stripped her of her skirt and panties, tossing them somewhere in the room. Without warning, he dove down between her legs and his tongue entered her wet core.

Lucy cried out. "W-Wait Master if you do that with-"

"With what? Oh, you mean this?" Natsu pressed down on the vibrator gently, causing Lucy to arch up beautifully from the bed. He didn't give her the chance to respond, returning to lapping at her core. He swirled his tongue inside her, reaching as far as he could. Lucy's moans filled the apartment and Natsu was glad he hired someone to sound-proof it last month. Pulling out the remote for the vibrator, he turned it up another notch and watched gleefully as Lucy unwound for him.

The combined torture of Natsu's tongue and the vibrator on her clit was too much. It hit her like a tsunami, bringing her to a new high. Lucy moaned as she fell over the edge yet again. But when she came back down, she realized it wasn't enough.

"M-Master…" she pleaded, looking down at him with tear-filled eyes.

"What is it, my pet?" Natsu asked, teasing a finger along her glistening slit.

She couldn't help but shiver. "M-More…"

"You've got to be more specific."

"I-I want you inside of me… "

"Like this?" Natsu slipped a lone finger inside her.

Lucy jolted at his touch, but shook her head profusely.  _Not enough._ "No, I-I want your…" She clammed up, her blush growing.

It always made Natsu smile at how shy Lucy could be. He pulled out his finger and swirled it around the vibrator, causing Lucy to moan. "You want my what?"

"Your…c-cock. I want your cock inside me." Lucy sped through that second sentence so fast, Natsu almost didn't catch it, but he did.

Natsu smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" And before Lucy knew it, his pants were off and Natsu was inside her all the way to the hilt. She cried out from the sweet pressure of being filled to the brim. The vibe was still humming away at her clit, providing double the pleasure racing up her spine. She couldn't handle it. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands fisting into the sheets.

"Eyes open," Natsu commanded.

Lucy had no choice but to obey. Her eyes snapped open and was immediately swept up by Natsu's dominating gaze. She almost came then and there, but Natsu pulled out at the last second. She didn't even notice the whine that slipped from her lips.

Natsu chuckled, in love with the sounds Lucy made when they had sex. He quickly flipped her around, pulled her hips up towards him and entered her with a loud moan. It was like she was made for him.

The new position was one Lucy greatly appreciated. Each time he thrusted forward, he'd hit that spot inside of her that sent white hot pleasure throughout her body. He reached forward, cupping one of her breasts from underneath her bra and she quivered as he rolled one of her nipples in his fingers.

"M-Master," Lucy panted, her eyes starting to cloud over. "I-I'm close."

"M-Me too, Lucy," Natsu grunted. He raised her hips a little higher and increased his speed, earning him another cry from Lucy's lips. Just as he felt Lucy start to tighten around him, Natsu felt around the bedsheets for the remote.

Lucy managed to catch what Natsu was doing. "W-Wait M-Master if you do thaaah!"

Natsu raised the notch up to the highest level he knew Lucy could tolerate. She came instantly with a muffled scream into her pillow. Natsu couldn't handle how tight she gripped him and with two more thrusts he came with her name on his lips.

They collapsed on her bed in a sweaty mess. Natsu pulled out and rolled off to one side. The pair basked in the afterglow, staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Well that was fun," Natsu said with a grin. "Ow!" Lucy had bonked him on the head. "What was that for?"

Lucy looked at him with a displeased frown. "That was for taking it out on me for your stupid jealousy towards Gray."

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "The stripper wanted to take you out on a mission!"

"That's because  _we_ haven't gone on one with them in a long time," Lucy retorted. "You're always dragging me out alone." Sometimes they didn't even take Happy.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that," Natsu grumbled.

Lucy blushed. She didn't mind indeed. But sometimes she did miss going out on grand adventures as a whole team. She glanced up at Natsu, and he had a pout on his face that she couldn't stay mad at.

She sighed, but smiled. "I know. But we still have a team remember? We're going to go on a mission with Erza, Gray and Wendy this weekend." She poked a finger into his bare chest. "No complaining. Got it?"

"Yes, Lucy…"

Sometimes Natsu wondered who the true Master of their relationship was.

 

 


	2. Leather Delights

Lucy tugged nervously on the collar of her turtle-neck, though she made sure not to pull  _too_  hard. Her back was kept straight and her legs crossed. Her skirt had bunched up slightly when she had sat down on the stool, but aside from a small hitch in her breath, nothing else betrayed the fact that her heart was pounding. How did she get here again? Oh right, it was Natsu's fault. He had made she sure kept her 'promise' to him, the one she told Gray about the day before, and dragged her out on a mission. Oh, they finished the mission alright, with no hiccups, but Natsu had other plans aside from letting her rest in their hotel room upstairs. So here she was, at yet another bar, but this one was three hours away from the guild.

"Miss?"

Lucy jolted, but the moment she heard the small squeak, she froze. She slowly lowered herself back down to the stool before sending the bartender a nervous smile. "Yes?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, one vodka cranberry please." Lucy relaxed after noting that the bartender didn't seem bothered. When the man turned around, she allowed her shoulders to relax. Her eyes scanned the patrons of the bar, but all she saw were strangers. Strangers who knew nothing of her. Nothing of celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia. Here, she was just another pretty face. A part of her found it…thrilling.

She could feel Natsu's eyes on her. He was somewhere inside the bar, but she didn't know where. All that echoed in her mind were his words before he sent her inside with a slap on her ass and a squeak from her lips.

' _You have my permission to flirt.'_

What did he even mean by that?! After his ridiculous display of jealousy last night, Natsu made it clear what would happen if she flirted with another man. Hell, she was sure he'd be jealous if she had flirted with another woman. Sure, a few courageous men had attempted in the short period of time she had been here, but she had turned them down. Natsu would only punish her if she returned their gestures.

A familiar tingle gathered between her legs, building on the ache that was already present from before.

_Oh._

She'd get punished.

She shivered as she thought of what he would do to her. Would he take her back up to the hotel room and have his way with her? Or would he run out of patience and corner her in the bathroom? Or maybe, just maybe, he'd bend her over, right here on top of the bar, in front of all these people…

She stifled the moan in her throat. She started to understand the game. Who would cave first? Him or her?

Her thighs subconsciously rubbed together, which only forced the strip of fabric over her crotch to slide against her slit. She twitched, biting her lip to keep her desires in check. Again, there was the sound of squeaking. Her eyes darted around, wondering if anyone else heard it.

The bartender returned with her drink and Lucy would have been blind if she didn't notice his eyes on her chest. Her cotton turtle-neck sweater had a heart-shaped cut out over her bust. Normally she had no problems wearing it, but tonight was different. She moved to grab her drink and winced when she heard the squeaking of leather again.  _It_  brushed deliciously over her nipples and she fought the urge to moan at the friction.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

She turned, knowing she had another chance to start the game. She had to make her choice. Reject the stranger, or find out what her Master's limits were?

She licked her lips.

She wanted to know.

Sealing her fate, she leaned forward, smiling seductively at the man who had taken it upon himself to sit down next to her. "Lucy." The room noticeably heated up. She could feel  _his_  gaze on them.

"Just Lucy?"

She batted her eyes at him. "Just for you, it is."

He flashed her a smile. "Mysterious. I like that in a woman."

She continued to flirt shamelessly with the man. She had been bold, throwing compliments like flowers at a wedding. But the game changed the moment his hand rested on her knee. Her breath quickened and her heartbeat picked up. She also began to sweat as the temperature in the room raised again.

"Did you want to take your sweater off?" the man asked. She didn't even remember his name even though he gave it to her only five minutes prior. "You seem kind of hot."

"A-Ah, no, it's okay," Lucy said, nervously. She tugged against the collar again. She felt so naughty, sitting there looking like an innocent mouse. In her mind, she wondered if the man could see the strange outline underneath her sweater. Or just the smallest hint of black if the cut-out shifted too far. He wouldn't see her as innocent after that. She thought she'd be embarrassed, humiliated even, but no, it only turned her on even more.

Like she was keeping a dirty secret.

"Alright," the man said, his hand sliding slowly up her thigh, "as long as you're comfortable." It felt wrong, his touch, but she couldn't help but feel the moisture gather between her legs just thinking about how Natsu would react. She almost didn't notice how close the man was getting to her crotch until her body jolted and she felt the leather move again. Her eyes widened. Her hand immediately landed on top of the stranger's, halting his movements.

She wasn't afraid of what the stranger would do to her. No, she felt completely safe because Natsu was here, watching. She knew he would protect her if she needed help.

She was more concerned about the stranger finding out about her dirty little secret.

"A-Ah, sorry, I n-need to head to the restroom," Lucy said. She stood up from the stool with a loud screech, straightened her skirt and scurried away before the man could protest. She weaved her way through the bar, feeling more eyes rake over her body as she moved. She let out a breath of relief when she made it into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink, splashing water on her face.  _I can't back away now._  She was so close, she could feel his jealousy hanging like a husky mist over the bar. But right now,  _god_ , she wanted him so bad. That stranger's touch only solidified her need. Her legs pressed together on the small hope that it would relieve some of the pressure. It didn't.

Wiping the water from her face, Lucy released a breath before heading towards the bathroom exit.  _I can do this. I want to win goddamn it._

She never made it past the hallway.

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute she was outside the bar bathroom and the next she was in the hotel room, back pressed against the door with her wrists held tightly above her head and a hand blazing down her right side. She wanted him to touch skin, but that damned turtle neck was in the way. The resulting heat only made her pant harder.

She was frozen to the spot by his heavy gaze, dark with jealousy and lust. He looked like he wanted to devour her then and there, and boy did she want him to. The warmth pooled down to her stomach.

"Master…" she said with a whine, staring up at him with needy eyes.

He growled, flipped her around so she was facing the door. She mewled when he stuck his hand through the cut-out of her sweater, roughing grabbing one of her breasts. His breath sent sparks down her spine as he spoke in her ear.

"Did you have fun, pet?"

Lucy didn't know how to answer, but after a moment of silence, he apparently grew impatient, pinching her nipple over the strip of fabric that covered it. She yelped. "Y-Yes!" Wrong answer.

"Oh?" Natsu bit at her neck, drawing a whimper from her throat. Her body trembled in anticipation.

"So you enjoyed sitting there by the bar, watching as strangers undressed you with their eyes." His breath was scalding against her skin. His fingers trailed circles around her nipple, which by now was completely hardened. "Or maybe, you wanted them to rip your clothes off, so they could see what was underneath?"

Lucy jolted at the thought, which only made him chuckle.

"Such a naughty  _kitten_ , wearing something like this underneath such innocent clothing." He pulled at the fabric over her breast and let go. The snap against her nipple sent a jolt straight to her core, leaving her to make a silent 'o' with her lips. "You  _wanted_  them to find out, didn't you? That's why you leaned forward, flashing them your breasts. You  _wanted_  them to see." He switched his hands, allowing her neglected breast to get some action. Lucy moaned, grinding backwards against his erection. She prided herself in his short groan, but that was quickly forgotten when his hand left her breast and rested itself against her thigh.

"Did you like it when he touched you Lucy? When his hand trailed up your thigh, just about to touch what was mine?" He followed his words with actions, brushing his hand up her thigh, shifting her skirt higher, leaving a blazing trail on her skin and coming oh so close to where she wanted him to be. Lucy felt herself quiver with anticipation as his fingers circled around the lips but never closer. It made her go crazy with need.

She had forgotten about his question.

He pulled up against the fabric, making the leather tighten against her slit and rub against her clit. "Answer me."

It was an easy answer. "N-No! All I want is Master's touch. No one else's."

"Fuck, Lucy..." he groaned, reacting to her words. His hand let go and roughly grabbed at her hip before grinding his arousal further into her ass. "Then, you were just begging to be punished, weren't you?"

"Yes!"  _Please._

He removed his hand from her wrists and backed away. Lucy whimpered at the loss of contact and didn't miss his dark chuckle. "Come here." Lucy obediently followed Natsu over to the middle of the room where the dining table was.

Natsu pulled out a chair and sat himself down. His eyes stared straight at her. "Show me."

With shaking hands, Lucy slowly pulled her turtleneck sweater over her head, inch-by-inch, determined to make it a show for him. He licked his lips as he watched her, his eyes hungry for more. She slowly unzipped her skirt before turning around and bending over, letting it fall ceremoniously to the ground. She turned back around and smiled when she saw his nails digging into the arms of the chair. She gently kicked her clothes out of the way and let his eyes rove over her body. With each pass, her body heated up more.

Lucy was very aware of what was left on her body: a flaming red collar around her neck and a black leather number that Lucy would never let see the light of day. It barely constituted as clothing. Two thin leather strips came down over her breasts, just barely covering her nipples that strained against the fabric. The strips were attached to two rings just above her crotch. Heading down, her crotch was just barely covered by a thin, G-string styled leather piece that also came around to attach to the two rings. It was the same piece that dangerously rubbed against her slit with every step she took.

Feeling exposed, Lucy moved to cover herself up.

"Don't," Natsu commanded, his voice low and husky. "Place your hands behind you on the glass table and spread your legs."

Lucy's eyes widened. That position would leave her even more exposed!

Judging by Natsu's smirk, that was what he wanted. Despite her embarrassment, she obeyed almost instantly. "Y-Yes, sir." She leaned back, placing her hands on the table and slowly widened her legs. She felt heat gather wherever his eyes landed.

He leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me…how did it feel wearing this while we were fighting that dark guild today?"

Lucy whimpered, almost wanting to close her legs. She had wanted to forget about that. The devil in front of her had made her wear this outfit for the entire day. The entire day. "U-Unbearable."

Natsu chuckled. "Why?" He ran a finger up and down the leather strip that covered her crotch. She shivered, knowing it was more than damp at this point. "Was it because every time you moved,  _this_  rubbed against you?" He pressed his finger deliberately against the fabric over her clit.

Lucy squeaked, but kept her mouth closed, trying to keep her noises to a minimum. Their hotel room wasn't sound-proof and she really didn't want their neighbours listening in. In response to his question, she nodded.

"You know, I smelled your arousal," Natsu said with a dark grin. Without warning, he moved the leather aside and shoved a finger in her. Her own fingers immediately gripped the edge of the table tighter. "Were you more turned on by the fight, or by what you were wearing?"

It took a few seconds for Lucy to concentrate enough to give him an answer, especially after Natsu added another finger. "N-Neither...I-I was more turned on by watching you, Master." She wasn't lying. Watching Natsu's muscle flex as he threw a punch or his abs tighten before he let loose a roar had made Lucy want to fall to her hands and knees right in the middle of the dark guild and beg for him to take her then and there.

His eyes flashed and a rough growl resonated from his throat. Oh, that was definitely the right answer. "Almost, Lucy."

"Almost?"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. She fell over his lap, her face now facing the floor and her ass in the air. "That almost got you out of your punishment."

She tensed in anticipation. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? She had always imagined what it would feel like, but neither of them had mentioned this before, let alone try it.

Natsu paused, resting his hand gently on small of her back. "Lucy?" He sounded unsure.

"I-I'm okay, Master."

He didn't seem to believe her. "What's your word, pet?"

Did he think she was tensing in fear? Because that was definitely not it. Regardless, she gave him her safe word. "Cherry blossoms."

"Do you want to use it?"

Lucy shook her head. "No." His hand drifted down towards her bare ass. The stupid leather outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. "Definitely no." She felt his chest rumble in approval.

"Good." His other hand lifted her head just enough so he could bend down and whisper in her ear. "Just ten. Count for me."

Her eyes widened at the number, but she could barely process it before the first slap caught her off guard. Her cry echoed throughout the hotel room. She almost forgot to count. "O-One."

The second one was anticipated, but it still left her ass stinging in pain. "Two!" She tried to muffle her cry in her arm, but Natsu quickly prevented her from doing so. He grabbed her arms, maneuvering them around her back before he dealt his next blow.

"I want to hear you, kitten."

Smack. "T-Three!"

The sound of his hand abusing her ass rang in her ears, the pain building with each hit.

"AH! Four!"

Natsu continued with no mercy. By seven, Lucy was a sobbing mess, but she was also soaked. The pain had twisted slowly into pleasure leaving her aching for release. Release that she had been denied for too long. It had been building from the moment she put on that damned outfit this morning and had almost reached its peak. But it just wasn't enough.

"P-Please Master! N-No more…"

Nastu rubbed smooth circles over her burning flesh. "Almost there, pet. You can take it." His touch left her until it returned with agony.

Lucy's cry mixed into a moan. "EigHT!"

Natsu kept whispering soft encouragements even as he dealt his punishment relentlessly. It made no sense. He was the one who told her to do it. Told her to flirt. But Lucy didn't care because they both knew how much she was enjoying this.

Smack. "NINE! P-Please," she sobbed, but she didn't know what she was asking for.

"One more, pet. One more."

Lucy cried to the heavens as she took the final hit. "TEN!" Tears were streaming freely down her face and her ass felt like it was on fire, but she was dripping wet. She felt her juices trailing down her trembling legs.

Natsu whispered into her ear as he rubbed warm, soothing circles over her inflamed flesh. "Good girl, Lucy. I'm proud of you. I knew you would be strong enough."

Her heart warmed with his words. Natsu lifted her up carefully from his lap and walked them over to the bed. Placing her gently on her side, Natsu joined her a few seconds later after stripping himself of his clothes. He left soft kisses on her collar as his hands gently trailed along her heated flesh. He was particularly fond of the areas where leather met skin.

As much as Lucy appreciated the affection, there was something she wanted more. "M-Master, please I need…"

Natsu chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yes, pet. You've earned it." He turned her onto her back, placing a pillow underneath the small of her back so that the tender flesh of her ass wasn't touching the bed. Then he settled himself in between her spread legs. "Since you did so well today, my pet, you get the option to remove one thing."

Lucy looked down at herself. She was only really wearing two things, but she knew instantly which she wanted to keep. "I want to keep this." She fingered the collar around her neck.

Natsu growled in approval before he shredded the leather outfit, tossing the pieces across the room. His hungry eyes raked across her body once more, building the tension between her legs. They settled on the red collar. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the soft leather. " _Mine_."

That one word almost sent Lucy over the edge. "Y-Yes," Lucy said breathlessly. The leather outfit had been yet another piece from Erza's mystery box, one that Natsu found randomly one day in her closet. But the collar? That was something her Master had specifically bought for her a month after all of this had started. It was his first gift to her. A symbol that she truly belonged to him and him alone. It made her feel whole.

Natsu trailed fiery kisses down her torso, taking his time with each of her breasts, swirling his tongue around each nipple before giving them a nip. Then he moved on, placing small bites down her stomach until he finally reached what he was looking for. By then, Lucy was a quivering mess, unable to form words. All she wanted was for Natsu give her the release she wanted.

She had a feeling he could see it in her eyes because, god, it was reflected equally as strong if not stronger in his own. But she sobbed in frustration when he bypassed her core, opting to lap at the juices along her inner thighs.

"You've made such a mess, pet," Natsu said as his tongue ran slowly against her thigh. He took his sweet ass time cleaning her legs, leaving Lucy desperate with need.

"Please Master!" she begged. She pressed her thighs tighter if only to push him closer to where she needed him the most. "P-Please stop teasing."

"Alright, pet," Natsu said with a smile against her thigh. He trailed kisses up her legs until he finally hovered just above her dripping core. "Only because you begged."

The moment he touched her, Lucy lost her mind. She cried out as he sucked roughly against her clit, the unexpected sensation sending stars into her vision. She sucked in a breath when his fingers entered her, creating a steady rhythm that brought her even higher. She pushed back against him, grinding herself against his fingers.

She tensed when they circled around a particular spot. "Ah, wait! No, Master, not there!"

It's too bad Natsu refused to listen. He soaked in the sound of his pet's cries as she came undone the moment he curled his fingers. Her back arched from the bed before it collapsed in a quivering mess a few moments later. He pulled his fingers out, licking each one slowly, savouring her taste on his tongue. Then he crawled lazily up the bed, appreciating the sight of her body under him, knowing she was all his. He purred in delight when he caught her hazy stare, knowing she could barely concentrate after her high.

His smirk was her only warning-

"N-No, not so soon-"

-before he was deep inside of her.

"AH!" Her scream was music to his ears.

It had been torture watching Lucy at the bar tonight. He knew it was part of their little game, hell, he was the one who had started it, but regret seeped into his veins the moment she sat down in her cute little skirt and turtle neck. Oh, it had been fun watching her squirm while they fought the dark guild earlier that afternoon, knowing what she must have been feeling each time she moved to kick. That encounter was strictly her kicking butt. But there in the bar? The atmosphere had changed. He had barely kept his growls to himself from his shadowy corner when he noticed the perverted stares the other patrons gave  _his_  pet. He snarled when they walked up to her, talked to her, basked in her presence.

"Mmm!"

He thrusted particularly hard when he remembered those moments. His pet didn't seem to mind however, judging by the way her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He leaned forward, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples earning him a loud gasp.

It had gotten worse when that one particular man sat down, and Lucy had actually flirted back. He didn't think she'd go through with it. To bait him like that. Jealously filled his vision like a green mist and heated his veins. And when the man started to touch what belonged to him, even as she wore  _his_ collar underneath her sweater-

His growls sent Lucy over the edge again as she shouted his name to the gods. He let her go with that one, since hearing his own name fanned the fires in his belly even more. He didn't think he could get enough of his pet. With each gasp, each touch, each quiver, it sent jolt after jolt to his groin before spreading across his entire body. He didn't stop, even after she pleaded for him to let her rest. No, he drew out all the sounds he knew Lucy could make so that everyone in this establishment would know she was his. He drew her up so they were sitting, with her riding him. His fingers kneaded her sore butt cheeks, knowing the pain would mix with her pleasure.

Lucy didn't disappoint, throwing her head back, leaving her throat exposed to him. "M-Master!" Her nails clawed at his back, which only drew out more rumbles from his chest.

Natsu tried to hold back a groan as she tightened around him, but it escaped as soon as she rolled her hips deeper. He pulled her in closer, bringing her neck closer to him. His collar was staring him right in the face, but he still wanted the confirmation. He wanted her to say it.

"Who do you belong to, pet?" he growled against her shoulder as he continued to thrust up into her.

"Y-You!" Lucy had no idea what was happening anymore. Her head was up in the clouds, with the pleasure keeping her on a continuous high. She was  _so_  close.

"Who?" His panting breaths puffed against her skin.

"I belong to Master!" His teeth sunk into her neck when she answered him. The instant pain coupled with the pleasure of her admittance threw her over the edge. "Natsuu!"

Natsu prolonged her fall by rubbing his thumb against her clit. He happily watched her thrash against him, as he felt the coil tighten in his own stomach. With two more strong thrusts, he came with a garble of sounds that remotely sounded like her name, releasing everything he had inside of her. They both collapsed to the bed, gasping for breath.

After a while, Natsu pulled Lucy towards him. She whimpered when his tongue lapped at the wound on her neck. He grinned when he saw it, knowing he left something more permanent on her skin. It would be a while before that disappeared.

He pulled back to see the small pout on her face.

"How am I supposed to explain that to the others?" Lucy said. A prominent blush mixed with the after-glow she always had after their 'activities'.

"You can always wear another turtle-neck?" he replied with a wink.

Lucy's eyes drifted towards the clothes that were strewn all over the hotel room. "I'm never wearing something like that out again."

Natsu agreed. Something that sinful on Lucy's body was reserved for his eyes and his eyes only.

It was then that Lucy seemed to remember where they were. Her eyes darted towards the walls of the suite. Natsu didn't think her cheeks could get any redder. "Do you think-"

"Oh,  _I know_  they heard, Lucy," he replied, dragging her name out. He chuckled when she blushed some more, but his brow raised slightly when he caught the change in her scent.

So, his pet had interests like that…

_Fascinating._

.

.

.

"Oh, and Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I won this round."

"…Crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the positive response and requests for more, I have indulged again. I think I'll continue this as interconnected one-shots whenever the mood hits. If anyone wants a better visual of what Lucy was wearing, you can picture something similar to Erza's dominatrix outfit from Ep 163 in the anime (during the GMG arc with Jenny vs. Mira). I'm a sucker for reviews, so let me know what you think?


	3. Shackled Fire

"A-Are you sure you're okay with this...Master?"

He chuckled. "We agreed you could do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want…" she repeated, wistfully.

"And is this what you want?" There was a small jangle of metal.

She nodded.

"Good. Then I'm ready… _Lucy_."

Lucy shivered at the smooth sound of his voice. Even in that state of his, hands cuffed to her headboard, he was still her Master. But, god, if he didn't look delectable spread out underneath her in just his vest and his loose, black pants.

And she could do whatever she wanted.

Catching the fire in his eyes, Lucy placed a hesitant palm against Natsu's bare stomach, watching with excitement as his pupils grew darker. She had never had this much control over him before. It was exhilarating.

Growing confident, Lucy trailed her hand along his heated skin up to his chest, stopping to flick a nipple. He hissed and she could feel him growing harder between her legs. She was straddling his hips, meaning she felt every movement of his stiffness, just as he felt her moisture seeping through her lace underwear.

She wanted to taste him. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his neck leaving soft kisses along his skin until she reached his nipple. Tongue flickering out, her eyes watched his reaction, unsure of what it would be.

She was pleased to hear him groan. She bit down, knowing that he could take the pain and gasped when she felt his hips buckle.

"Lucy…"

Hearing her name drip from his lips like honey made Lucy want to give up her turn and let her Master take her in each and every way possible. But no, she stayed strong. Natsu never lets her play with him for this long. Every time she had tried, he'd grow impatient, flip her over and plunge into her with no abandon. Not that she minded, of course, but she found pleasure in being able to elicit these kinds of reactions from him.

She wanted to know how far she could push him. She wanted to please her Master.

Her lips continued her exploration, moving to his other nipple for another swirl of her tongue before gliding down his delectable abs, attempting to find new weak spots. Apparently, the junction just above his right hipbone was something worth fixating on if his twitching member had anything to say about it.

Lucy could tell Natsu was trying to stay quiet, but that was not fair. Not when he immensely enjoyed making her cry out for him each chance that he got. A nip to that spot earned her a yelp.

"Kitten…" he sighed. The low purr of his voice made her lower lips pulse with need.

Oh, how badly she wanted him.

She made it down to his pants. She grabbed hold of the waistband and slowly pulled down. Not caring where she tossed it, Lucy quickly returned to stare hungrily at his cock, still caged within his boxers. A clear damp spot reassured Lucy that she was doing things right. She glanced back at Natsu, and for a second, she was bound by his hungry gaze. He was panting, his chest rising up and down slowly, his arms straining against the handcuffs, as if he was trying to hold himself together.

That won't do. She wanted her Master to enjoy this as much as she did. Her eyes quickly darted towards something hidden underneath the sheets.  _That_  was for later.

Natsu shuddered when he felt her lips latch onto his member from over the fabric. He shouldn't have agreed to this – it was too much for him to handle, not being able to touch his pet – but she had won their last round and this seemed to be something she wanted to try. It's not like the idea didn't appeal to him – getting tied up and leaving himself to the mercy of the blonde seductress – but,  _god_ , he wanted to be inside her already.

He groaned when her tongue lathed up and down his cock, the hot moisture seeping through the cotton.  _Fuck_ , she'd better get rid of his boxers soon or he'd go insane.

She gave into his silent wish, removing the piece of clothing and tossing it who-knows-where. She licked her lips and Natsu was certain she looked like a cat who had just caught its mouse.

He couldn't think much beyond that after she swallowed him whole.

"Lucy!" His hips bucked up into her waiting lips. Hot pleasure shot up his spine, curling around his chest before running back down to his cock. The cuffs rattled as his hands attempted to move.

His eyes shot wide open when she pressed his hips back onto the bed.

The warning was hidden inside her heated gaze. Her lips lifted off of him with a pop. "Patience, Master."

What ensued was nothing less than torture. Her well-placed tongue was everywhere, up and down his shaft, swirling around the head, dipping into the slit before heading down and circling around his balls. She did everything but take him into her mouth again. Each touch sent blasts of heat through his body, edging him closer and closer to release, but not coming close to sending him over.

He was leaking desperately and on the verge of begging when she made her next proposal.

"Master…"

Natsu's eyes snapped towards his pet, panting harder when he saw her half-lidded eyes staring at him from her spot in between his legs.

"Y-Yes pet?"  _Damn. Hold it together._

She squirmed at little, as if second-guessing herself, but then she was right next to him, her lips next to his ear. "Will you…um…"

Natsu chuckled. How his pet could still be this shy when he was the one cuffed and at her mercy he didn't know. "What do you want, Lucy?"

Her voice completely lost its stutter, replaced by what Natsu could only denote as dark sin.

"I want you to eat me."

Her nervousness was a ruse, a trap, this demon! Natsu could only groan as his cock throbbed at her sudden request. She had made him let down his guard only to attack him with this. How could he deny her? He nodded eagerly and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when she spun around, placing her dripping core right over his nose and bombarding him with the scent of her arousal. When had she taken off her panties?

Lucy was overwhelmed with a mixture of excitement, arousal and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had actually asked that of her Master, and with a steady voice! She had practiced it in the mirror earlier that day, just to make sure she didn't stumble over the words. She knew her confidence would surprise her Master, and she was rewarded by his lovely reaction.

She was cut from her thoughts by the first swipe of his tongue. She mewled at the pleasure that sparked from his touch, nearly cumming from it. She had been so aroused by his reactions to her ministrations that she was practically dripping by the time she removed her underwear.

Gods, what was she supposed to do next?

Right.

She brought her attention back to his leaking cock, taking another lick at its tip, savouring the salty taste that was her Master. Natsu responded by sucking her clit and she let out a startled gasp. She almost abandoned everything when he snaked his tongue into slick heat, swirling it deep inside.

No. She needed to concentrate. She wanted to give her Master pleasure, and she had the perfect plan.

Natsu was happily lapping at Lucy's core when he felt something cold slip over his length. He couldn't see what it was, since something more delectable was blocking his vision, but he was sure it wasn't a condom. They were both clean and Natsu had taken care of the pregnancy problem with a quick trip to Porlyusica's before he even proposed all of this to Lucy.

So, what was it-

Natsu roared as he was slammed with an unknown pleasure. It pressed against his perineum, the junction just behind his balls, buzzing away furiously. The foreign sensation raced straight up his spine and fried all his senses.

It couldn't be, she wouldn't be using  _that_  would she?

The mild buzzing was all the answer he needed.

"God…fuck, FUCK…Lucy!" he shouted as she pressed the vibrator further against his flesh. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. The sensation was mindblowing. Is this what Lucy felt when he used it on her?!

The pull was immediate. His entire body tensed, his hips lifting, thighs tightening-

His release didn't come.

But he wanted to  _so_  badly. He was dangling just over the edge but for some reason he couldn't cum. His cock throbbed again and that was when he felt it. The cold grip of metal around the base of his shaft.

_She didn't…_

"Yes, Master?" Lucy asked, the sweetness in her voice betraying that she had planned all of this all along.

"Lucy!" Natsu whined, bucking his hips upwards in an attempt to tell her what his voice couldn't. A cock ring. A fucking cock ring. That was what she slipped onto him earlier. This demon, this succubus, this-

A million muffled curses left his lips when hers descended on his member again. Natsu couldn't process the dual sensations: the feel of the slick warmth of her mouth around him, the vibration of the toy against that pleasurable spot. She dragged that stupid vibrator up and around his balls and back down again, making him see stars.

He thrashed against her, hips bucking uncontrollably. He couldn't handle it, the denial of his release bordering on pain. He let out a pathetic whine and his pet faltered.

She had wanted him on the edge for longer, knowing it would only make his release stronger, but what her Master wanted, her Master would get.

His vision went white the moment she removed the ring. He came hard into her mouth with powerful thrusts, his tip hitting against the back of her throat. Natsu convulsed, losing all sensation in his limbs as he rode out the ridiculous high. He vaguely remembered shouting Lucy's name, but at that moment, he couldn't even think straight enough to remember even his own name.

When he finally came to his senses, Lucy was staring down at him with curious eyes. The cock ring and the vibrator were tossed to the side on the bed and she was again sitting on his hips.

"Did you enjoy that, Master?"

"God, did I enj-?" Natsu panted, completely out of breath. His balls were still tingly. "Lucy that was indescribable."

Her giggle sounded like wind chimes. "I'm happy." She had been worried he'd be mad at her for doing all that.

"Where did you get that?" Natsu asked, nodding towards the ring.

"Oh, that?" Lucy said with a blush. "From Erza's box of…fun."

Natsu mumbled, "How did I not see that?"

Lucy laughed. "I think you were more pre-occupied with some of the other toys."

"Maybe…" Natsu said. He glanced back up at Lucy and he noticed his pet was still squirming slightly, rubbing herself against him. He remembered that she still hadn't cum. That wouldn't do. What a poor Master he was for neglecting his pet. "Lucy come here."

Lucy cocked her head in confusion.

Natsu licked his lips, his tongue flickering out to signal to Lucy what he wanted. "Come here."

Lucy's face flushed. She had planned this day for her Master. She hadn't expected for her Master to please her too. But she couldn't deny him. Not when he was making a direct order. She climbed up his body, this time, straddling his face while her hands held onto the headboard.

Natsu was determined. He repaid all the pleasure she had given him twice fold. Oh, the things he could do with just his tongue.

He teased her, swirling the appendage around her labia and just under her clit until she was a quivering mess.

"P-Please," Lucy begged, unashamed as she pressed herself further down against his face.

"Anything you want, pet," Natsu responded. He plunged into her core and she moaned as pleasure sparked through her. She brought one of her hands to her breast, rolling and pinching her own nipple in tempo with Natsu's tongue.

She was close. So close.

"M-Master…"

Natsu hummed against her and moved up to suck on her clit. Lucy cried out, her back arching as she came. Her fingers gripped tightly against the headboard as she rode out her orgasm with Natsu eagerly lapping up the juices she released.

Lucy slid back after her orgasm and collapsed gently against Natsu's chest. She whimpered when she felt his cock twitch against her ass. The fire mage didn't help, lifting his pelvis to grind his arousal against her. It was clear he enjoyed eating her out just as much as she did.

"I want you inside me, Master…" she said, voicing her immediate desire.

Natsu grinned. His pet was so vocal today. He adored it. "Then do it, Lucy. I'm all yours."

Lucy's eyes moved to Natsu's, sparkling with joy. She lifted herself up and slowly began to sink onto Natsu's arousal, both of them moaning from the pleasure.

The doorbell rang.

Lucy snapped towards the door. Her eyes wide she looked between Natsu and the door, horrified. The tip of his cock was still buried inside of her when she heard Erza's voice.

"Lucy! It's Erza. Are you ready?"

Lucy cursed. Was it that time already? She had promised Gray a few days ago that the whole team would head out on a mission today.

"Oh god," Lucy said underneath her breath. Her palms pressed against the mattress.

"Don't you dare," Natsu said, his voice lowering.

Lucy froze, her eyes caught by Natsu's lust-filled glare. But she couldn't. She couldn't just leave Erza there.

"Lucy! Are you there?"

Lucy threw Natsu an apologetic glance which was only met with his growl and her whine as she pulled herself off of him. The cuffs rattled as he attempted to tug himself loose while she threw on a robe.

"Lucy come back here," Natsu hissed.

She bit her lip in guilt as she disobeyed his order. She ran out of the bedroom and straight for the door. She had to handle this quick.

Throwing open the door, Lucy gave Erza her brightest smile. "Erza! You're early."

Erza gave her a confused look. "I believe we agreed to meet at three. It's three, Lucy."

"O-Oh is it? Silly me, I must have lost track of time. I'm still in the midst of packing. You know how packing is."

"Ah, I do," Erza responded. Lucy knew the redhead was rethinking if she herself had brought enough. "It's alright, I'll just come in and wait."

She was already a few steps inside when Lucy panicked. She definitely didn't want Erza to find what was currently tied up in her bedroom. "U-Umm. It might take a while. H-How about this? You head to the station to buy train tickets and I'll meet you there."

Did it just get hotter in her apartment?

"Are you sure? What about Natsu? I thought he was meeting us here too."

"O-Oh, don't worry about him. I'll tell him to meet us at the station too."

Erza frowned. "Alright, Lucy...but hurry. We don't want to miss the train."

By now, Lucy was practically pushing Erza back out the door. "Yep! I'll be there soon. Promise."

"Do you smell burning metal?" Erza said just as she was past the threshold.

"Nope! Must be your imagination. Ok, see you soon, Erza. Bye!" Lucy slammed the door shut, turning around just in time to find a seething dragon breathing down her neck. Remnants of the handcuffs were around his wrist, but they were quickly melted away.

"N-Natsu…umm, you know, I think we should head out for our mission now." She laughed nervously even as his eyes flashed dangerously dark.  _Oh god._  Somehow, she managed to slip away from him, running to the kitchen.

"Lucy…" Natsu growled as he made pursuit.

Lucy fought the urge to whimper at the promise laced within his voice. She managed to place the kitchen island between them as a barrier, but she knew he could jump that in a second. "I-I promise we can finish this when we get back, okay?"

"No."

Lucy shivered. "P-Please…Master?" She inched away from island, hoping to make her way into her bedroom and close the door before he could get to her. If he touched her now, they would never make it to the train on time.

"Don't. Move."

Lucy froze in place and dropped her eyes to the ground in submission. She heard his calm footsteps as he walked around to meet her. She swallowed as he tilted her chin upwards to look at him.

"Pet," he said, "what time is it?"

"T-Three," Lucy squeaked. She backed up as he pressed closer, and soon, she found herself against the kitchen counter.

"And what time is the train?"

"F-Four…" Erza always loved arriving at the station early.

He smiled at her darkly. He leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear. "So, seeing as we're already packed and it only takes fifteen minutes to walk to the station, how much time does that give me?"

"Forty-five minuTES!" Lucy cried as Natsu plunged two fingers into her without warning. She fell forward against his chest, keening as he continued relentlessly. Two became three and when he curled his fingers to hit that one spot, she started to see stars.

Just as she was about to cum, he stopped. He repeated this twice, driving Lucy all the way to the edge, only to stop just before she fell.

"No, no, no," Lucy sobbed against his chest after he stopped for the third time, grinding down on his fingers for any semblance of relief. "Master, please…"

"Please what, pet?" Natsu purred, brushing a thumb against her clit. "You said we should finish this when we come back right? That's why you left me handcuffed to your headboard. Because Erza was more important, wasn't she?"

Lucy shook her head profusely. "T-That's not true…"

He bit roughly at her neck, right at the mark he left previously. "Did you know how I felt, Lucy, when you walked away from me? How hurt I was?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Lucy repeated. She knew he was angry, but she didn't know he was that upset.

"You disobeyed me, pet. And then you tried to run away from me a second time…" His fangs broke skin.

Lucy screamed, both in pain and pleasure from his bite. It still wasn't enough to make her cum. "I'm sorry, Master! I'll never do it again!"

"How are you going to make it up to me, pet?" He pressed his arousal against her, rubbing it back and forth against her wet slit.

Lucy panted against his chest, thinking of all the ways she could make it up to her Master. To show him how much he meant to her. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of something.

"Fuck me," she whispered softly into his skin.

"What?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Lucy looked him in the eye, face red as a tomato, and said, "Fuck my pussy, Master. F-Fuck me so hard against this counter with that c-cock of yours I won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his hair. "Lucy…just,  _god_. What are you trying to do me…" With lightning speed, he shredded her robe, hoisted her up onto the island and plunged himself inside her all to the hilt.

Lucy cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim. Natsu didn't let her adjust to his length, pulling out only to slam inside twice as hard. He built up a relentless rhythm that had her clawing against his back in pleasure. While she had enjoyed her short moment of power, this was what she missed: Natsu commanding her body as he wished, dominating her with his will. She loved the passion burning in his eyes, paralyzing her and branding her as his.

She was his and only his and that knowledge only made her pleasure double. She came in minutes, only to be flipped onto her stomach and entered again from behind. Her breasts squished against the counter with each powerful thrust and the mixture of the cool marble against her nipples and the enveloping heat of his body against her back left her dizzy.

His hands on her waist never lost its iron grip as he pounded into her. She couldn't hold on anymore.

"Master!"

Natsu couldn't last much longer either. The feel of his length buried deep inside her pulsing, slick heat, coupled with the sound of her voice had him desperate for air. He came soon after with her name on his lips.

He collapsed with her against the counter, panting hard.

"Time?"

Lucy flushed. "T-Thirty minutes…" She gasped when she felt him twitch inside her.

Natsu chuckled. "Good." He flipped her around and lifted her up so he could bring them back to the bedroom.

"I thought this supposed to be my day…" Lucy whined. She yelped when he slapped her butt.

"Be glad, pet, that you're not being punished harder for disobeying me."

"Yes, Master…" she grumbled, but she placed a quick kiss against his neck as an apology for earlier. She spared a moment of silence for the ruined handcuffs as he carried her back to her room. She had liked those...

No matter, once he had laid her back onto her bed, Natsu made sure to make good use of the time they had left.

Miraculously, they still managed to make it to the train station on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes round three. A few people had been curious about what Lucy would do in return and here is my response. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Needed an outlet for my shameless fantasies. This one ran on the tamer side. Can run as a one-shot, but I definitely have enough ideas for a few more. Leave me a review with what you think. Too much? Not enough? ;)


End file.
